


A Day Below The Deep Blue Sea

by thefirst7seas



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, a short one-shot of Orm being a good dad and ruler of Dagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirst7seas/pseuds/thefirst7seas
Summary: A look into Orm being King of Dagon and his fatherly relationship with his adopted daughter, Lernaea.
Relationships: Orm Marius & Lernaea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Day Below The Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Orm and Lernaea in his year of the villain but I dislike what they did in Aquaman comics so I’ve elected to ignore it.

The sea is intoxicating. It takes, it gives. 

It has no mercy. 

Orm sat upon the rocks on a beach watching waves tumble after one another, almost like a game of chase. He hadn’t been across this stretch of the coastline in a while. It felt relieving to smell the air mixed with the smell of the salty water, spraying on the rocks.

He pondered,  _ humans have tales of sirens luring sailors into the deep depths below and these men were never to be seen again. If only they knew how lucky they were to be taken by the sea. It was the unknown for them, surface dwellers have always feared that — not knowing what was beyond their comfort.  _

But for Orm, the deep was his home, his first love.

He had a second love once, her name was Erin Shaw. She was kind to him, he knew that. One day, he left her for Atlantis, sacrificing everything for it. Though, Atlantis didn’t care what he relinquished. He let his pride get the better of him – it is most likely his biggest weakness and will be his downfall one day. 

Orm leapt off the rocks and dove into the ocean. He will never get exhausted from the feeling of the ocean filling his lungs, allowing him to breathe under the water. As he cruised through the currents, he thought about his new kingdom. 

The City of Dagon, he deemed it. He was proud of how far it had come since he first discovered Lernaea, an ocean elemental shackled in the deepest darkest trench there is. When he found her, she was as lonely and lost as he was. She was singing and calling out to anyone who would listen, but barely anyone would listen and when they did, it would lead them to their crushing deaths. A mutual friendship and bond formed quickly between her and Orm once he freed her from her prison. Lernaea is, of course, only a child. Orm teaches her his ways and takes care of her, much like a father would. She also takes care of him as she is a very powerful elemental. 

He knows the bond of a father and a child as he had —  _ no, has _ — a child on the surface. His name is Tommy, Orm has always been fond of him. He promised to come back one day to give Tommy the choice of ruling by him when the boy is older. Erin would think of this as cruel and rightfully so, but if his son so chooses to come with his father then that is his choice.

Orm finally reached his destination. The City of Dagon. His new home, a place where the homeless, lost, and the damned creatures of the sea and more could prosper safely without the worry of outside forces such as the surface. He knew the feeling of hopelessness, being lost, and being alone and scared. He didn’t want anyone to suffer the same way he did. That is why he created this safe haven for his people. He was their King and caretaker.

Orm took a seat on his golden throne and became distracted by his thoughts about how he could improve his small newborn kingdom more when a small voice perked up.

“King Orm! It is very good to see you!” a small green form came rushing at him with open arms.

“Hello, Lernaea.” Orm took the impact of her hug. She was small, but very strong. Orm was glad her training is paying off, at least. 

The hug was brief and awkward as Orm was not very affectionate when he was doing his duty as the Ocean Master. 

“I was wondering where you were... the guards told me you left to go somewhere, but they wouldn’t tell me where.”

“I needed to gather my thoughts, that’s all,” Orm stated coolly.

“I thought something had happened to you and I was just worried since I wouldn’t be there to protect you and-“

Orm cut her off, “Lernaea, it is all right now, I promise.” He gave a small smile to reassure the child.

Lernaea nodded. “Yes, King Orm.”

She then made her leave to where she slept during the night, leaving Orm alone with his thoughts. She often wondered what he thought about. He always seemed so sad, deep under all that anger he holds so close to his heart — anger which she knows he will never let go of. She understands his pain as she was left alone for years and years in a trench at the very bottom of the ocean because of the surface king, Dagon who tried to use her for his own benefit and power. The king was eventually murdered by his own people for going mad.

Although, Orm is a different king than Dagon was. He was kind to Lernaea. He freed her from centuries of imprisonment, she was afraid if anyone else who made it down there alive had come across her they would not be as generous. She chose to serve Orm to repay him for his kindness he showed her. 

Orm would always let her leave if that is what she wished.

The Ocean Master brooded on his throne a bit longer until the day had come to an end and the City of Dagon was fast asleep. He made sure all was well with the guards and the city walls then proceeded to get a restful night’s sleep to prepare for the next day in his self-proclaimed kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish they let Orm be a proper dad to Lernaea, so I wrote this a while ago and decided to finally post it idk


End file.
